


Addio Goku

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [11]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Flash Fic, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].Quello che ha pensato Vegeta quando Goku se n'è andato con il drago.





	Addio Goku

Addio Goku

_ Conservalo con cura Pan _

_ Vegeta riferendosi a quello che restava della maglia blu di Goku _

Vegeta si sporse sulle punte degli stivaletti. Osservò il capo moro di Goku bambino allontanarsi sempre di più. Socchiuse gli occhi vedendo l'altro sayan puro diventare una macchia, un pezzo della sua tuta blu volò verso di lui e gli atterrò ai piedi. Guardò le scaglie verdi del drago Shenron grosse quanto un suo pugno sfilargli davanti. Si soffermò a osservare le zampe socchiuse della creatura.

“Non avrei mai detto che la coda di Shenron finisse” sussurrò Gohan.

“Mamma, non credo tornerà per cena” sussurrò Goten. Ridacchiò e piegò il capo.

\- Kakaroth sei un bugiardo! Non gli hai detto che non tornerai più - pensò il principe dei saiyan. 

Sentì Pan urlare e Trunks gridare a sua volta.

\- Solo loro hanno capito –rifletté Vegeta.

Guardò la coda del drago finire e l’ultimo ciuffo di peli giallo-bianchi sfiorargli la guancia. L’ex-mercenario sentì le gambe tremargli, una fitta allo stomaco, la testa girargli e un senso di nausea. Chiuse e riaprì le mani, gli occhi gli bruciavano.

-Ti odio Kakaroth, sei sempre stato tu il migliore tra noi, maledetto. Non te ne andare! – pensò. 

 


End file.
